1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate capable of enhancing reliability thereof and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus, which typically displays an image using birefringence of a liquid crystal material, various efforts for improving performances thereof and for reducing manufacturing costs thereof have been developed, so that the LCD apparatus has been widely used in comparison with other types of display apparatus. One of the efforts for reducing manufacturing costs of an LCD is an amorphous silicon gate (“ASG”) technology in which a gate driving circuit is directly integrated on a glass substrate when a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) is formed on the glass substrate.
When the ASG technology is employed with a small-sized LCD panel, manufacturing costs thereof may be decreased. However, when the ASG technology is employed to a large-sized LCD panel, a size of the gate driving circuit formed on the glass substrate may be increased. When a formation size of the gate driving circuit is increased, a size of a glass substrate used to manufacture the large-sized LCD panel may also be increased. Thus, manufacturing costs of the LCD panel may be increased. However, when a width of the gate driving circuit is increased when the size of the glass substrate is fixed, the number of manufacturable LCD panels, e.g., the number of LCD panels of sufficient quantity for sale to consumers, is decreased, so that manufacturing costs of the LCD panel may be increased.
Moreover, when the LCD panel having a uniform display size in a state where the size of the glass substrate is fixed is designed to have a maximum manufacturable number, an area between an edge portion and a display area of the glass substrate, that is, a size of a peripheral area is set to have a uniform size. When the size of the peripheral area is limited, when a formation size (or a formation width) of the gate driving circuit is increased, an outermost contact portion within the gate driving circuit may be corroded and defects such as an edge stain may be generated due to an insufficient hardening of a sealant around the display.